Caitlin Bree
Caitlin Bree is a fictional character in writer/director Kevin Smith's Clerks. Smith, an avid fan of the Canadian TV drama Degrassi, named the character after his favorite character on the series, Caitlin Ryan. She was portrayed by the late Lisa Spoonhauer. ''Clerks. Caitlin was a college student who dated Dante Hicks. During their relationship, she cheated on Dante eight and a half times (the “half” being an incident when she slept with Dante at a party, thinking he was someone else). During the events depicted in ''Clerks., Dante wishes to rekindle their relationship, only to find out that she is engaged. Near the end of the film, Caitlin unexpectedly appears at the Quick Stop, explaining to Dante that she doesn’t want to get married, but wishes once again to date him. However, she ends up having sex with a corpse in the store’s bathroom, believing it to be Dante. She is sent to a mental institution to deal with her trauma. ''Chasing Amy'' It was revealed in Chasing Amy that Alyssa Jones had a thing for Caitlin Bree all through High School. ''Clerks: The Holiday Special'' Dante visits her several years later in Clerks The Holiday Special. During Christmas season, Dante decides to visit his old flame in the asylum located in Marlboro (the same mental institution as Willam Black from Mallrats, who never got over missing the hidden sailboat in a Magic Eye picture). It is revealed that Caitlin has not said a word since the event, and still exists in a near-catatonic state. In order to "snap her out of the funk that she's in", Randal suggests that Dante should fornicate Caitlin with a candy cane, recalling that his Cousin Walter did the same to one of his girlfriends. Dante takes this advice, and when he actually does the deed, Caitlin indeed awakes from her catatonic state, though she expresses fury at Dante, and tells him never to see her again, effectively ending all hope of a relationship between the two. ''Clerks: The Animated Series'' Caitlin was also mentioned a few times in the second episode (which aired) of the short-lived Clerks animated series, and was also at the center of the plot of the sixth episode and series finale (which did not air). Although she was involved in these major plotlines, her character was never seen in the sixth episode, and she was only displayed in the second episode either from behind or in silhouette behind a curtain or drape. She had no lines in the second episode, but in the sixth episode, in a reprising role from Clerks., she was voiced by Lisa Spoonhauer. In these episodes, it is revealed that she cheated on Dante with a series of industrial painters, took Dante's virginity in the backseat of a car while being filmed by Randal Graves, once manned a kissing booth(except there was no booth) at an area carnival, and became engaged to a man she had just met. External links *Caitlin Bree on IMDb Category:Clerks Characters Category:Clerks the Animated Series Characters Category:Clerks Comic Characters